


【露中+国际组织拟人】打击谣言，人人有责

by SovietBall



Series: 上合の故事 [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 国际组织拟人, 露中 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovietBall/pseuds/SovietBall
Summary: 大家应该做不造谣、不传谣的好孩子。
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: 上合の故事 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772053
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	【露中+国际组织拟人】打击谣言，人人有责

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：异体；国设；非典型生子（国家x国家生国际组织），英法德三角打酱油
> 
> 上海合作组织：柳博芙（Любовь，意为爱情）/王和，家长为中俄。  
> 欧亚经济共同体/欧亚经济联盟：娜杰日达（Надежда，意为希望），家长为俄白。  
> 欧洲联盟：玛利亚，家长为德法。

自峰会延期以来，上合的心情就一直不是太好，不过今天是例外，吃晚饭的时候，她还在眉飞色舞地玩着手机，不知在和谁聊天。  
王耀问道：“小和，今天遇到了什么好事么？”  
上合低头敲着屏幕：“嗯！今天我和玛利亚斗嘴，我赢了。”  
“斗嘴？”  
“下午啦，玛利亚神神秘秘地跑来找我，说她听说，我并不是父亲的孩子。”  
王耀大吃一惊，伸出的手猛烈一颤，把碗里的汤都泼了些出来，所幸上合专注于手机屏幕，什么都没注意到。

上合再次开口前，王耀迅速组织语言反击道：“玛利亚怎么这样？她才不是亲生的呢。”说完后他才反应过来，自己实在是太失态了。  
上合依然没抬起头，自然也没有发现王耀的反常，她接过碗开始喝汤，小半张脸都埋进了汤碗里，发出了咕噜咕噜的声音。王耀见她满不在意的样子，心里倒是平静了些。  
待一碗汤喝干，上合豪迈地一摔碗——幸亏没碎，然后铿锵有力、抑扬顿挫地朗声道：  
“我对玛利亚说，造谣也要讲点基本法，我要不是亲生的，父亲那种人，会掏钱养我吗！？”  
王耀：“……”  
上合喘了口气，又补充道：“何况父亲都没打过我，你看他怎么对独联体的！”  
她说的好有道理，王耀一时竟无言以对。

上合又恋恋不舍地敲了几行字，在王耀彻底发火前——她已经能“精确地”拿捏餐桌上玩手机的最高时长了——及时表示故事还没说完：“玛利亚说不过我，就气哼哼地走了。不过我越想越气，晚上我去找娜久申卡，问问她，欧盟最讨厌别人说什么。”  
王耀不假思索地道：“祝她和北约百年好合。”  
“说过了，她也就是一般生气。”上合居然还作了一番缜密推理，“我想，就是因为人人都知道欧盟讨厌这个，所以她听得多了，有免疫力了！”  
“……”  
上合又歪着脑袋苦思了一会，终于从脑海里把那个词拖了出来：“这叫那什么……对了！脱敏疗法！”  
“……谁教你的？”  
“联合国姐姐，她说，现在看会费拖欠统计，都能做到心如止水了。”  
“……”

虽然顶着欧籍，但娜杰日达和玛利亚却并不很熟，因此也想不出什么高招，不过上合发视频申请过去时，伊万恰好也在，听完故事后俄罗斯人愣了愣，随后用充满戏剧性的语气大怒道：“欧盟说我不是你父亲？这实在是太过分了！”  
上合猛烈点头：“没错！太过分了！”  
娜杰日达果断附和：“太过分了！”她反应慢了些，硬把这几句话折腾出了三重奏的感觉。  
上合问道：“所以说，父亲，面对这样凶恶残暴的进攻，我该怎么回击？”  
伊万不假思索地道：“祝她和北约百年好合。”  
“……试过了，不太有用！”  
伊万略加思索：“欧盟她，从哪听来的这话？”  
“不知道——来不及打听了，父亲，我今晚必须嘲讽回去。”  
“那么赶？”  
上合振振有词：“父亲，你想啊，要是我隔了好几天才嘲讽回去，不是显得我这几天就在琢磨这事儿了么，一点气势都没了！”  
伊万哑然失笑，而娜杰日达鼓掌道：“有道理！”

“好吧，”伊万略一思索，“这样，柳博奇卡，你去和欧盟说，虽然她确实是德国和法国亲生的，但是，她知道自己为什么会出生吗？”  
“啊？”上合眨巴眨巴眼睛，“因，因为爱情？哦，不对，玛利亚说过，她说——”  
伊万打断了她：“别管欧盟回答什么，你听完直接告诉她，这不过是家长哄你的小把戏罢了，本质睡前童话故事。”这句话他说得极流利，完全听不出来是临时组织的。  
“啊？”  
伊万换上了阴森森的、讲恐怖故事的语气：“柳博奇卡，实际上，这背后有一个可怕的秘密。德法创造欧盟，是为了在她身上施展一种邪恶的黑魔法，让一个游荡在欧洲上空的幽灵附着在她的身体里……没错！”伊万一拍大腿，自觉终于把故事编圆了，压根没察觉用词有问题，“就是德国和法国共同的祖先，法兰克王国！”  
“啊？”  
“你的欧洲史还没学到法兰克王国，不要紧，记住这个名词——记个发音就行，我打赌，欧盟肯定是第一次听这个。”  
上合问道：“为什么肯定是第一次？”  
“因为是我刚编的啊。”  
“……”  
伊万•节奏大师•弗拉基米罗维奇•造谣专家•布拉金斯基对自己的即兴创作能力颇为自得：“去吧，柳博奇卡，现在就去。以后吵不过别人就来找我，我的女儿，怎么能在嘴皮子——哦，不，怎么能在舆论战上吃亏。”

靠着场外求援，上合进行了精彩的防守反击，并且有了意料之外的收获：欧盟消息的源头，可能是英国。  
当晚，欧盟听完上合（的“父亲”瞎编出来）的故事后，震惊了足足半分钟，湛蓝色的眼睛里盈满了泪水，但倔强的欧洲姑娘就是不肯当着“敌军”的面哭出来。  
上合假惺惺地安慰道：“没关系的，我们要相信唯物主义，这种邪恶的黑魔法，一定已经被教皇永久封印了——要不，你去梵蒂冈求援？”  
欧盟愤怒道：“你这是离间！而且，梵蒂冈和唯物主义有什么关系，你这个意识形态缝合怪！”  
上合没听懂最后一个词，但这并不影响她cosplay起了伊万：“你急了。”  
欧盟：“……你等着！我去找亚瑟叔叔！”  
看着屏幕上的“对方已结束通话”，上合吹了个口哨，复习起了伊万教她的打架要诀：“谁先找家长——咦等等，英国还是她的家长么？……算了，不管，谁先找家长，谁就输了。”

这个故事显然不适合在“父母皆祸害”小组分享，于是上合略加思索后，给伊万打去了电话，“通报战况”。  
伊万沉吟了一会：“这么说来，那话，是柯克兰教玛利亚的？缺德的英国佬，都说了些什么玩意儿。”  
上合默默腹诽：“您这个‘俄国佬’缺德水平也不差。”  
“算了，”伊万一挥手，“吵赢了就行，谁先哭谁丢人。柳博奇卡，现在开心了吧？”  
“开心了！”  
“那就睡去吧。”  
上合隔空对伊万做了个拥抱的动作：“谢谢父亲！——对了，父亲，什么叫，‘意识形态缝合怪’？”  
“……”伊万一时语塞，同时在心里狠狠揍了柯克兰一拳，“不用管它，柳博奇卡，如果欧盟再来和你说从英国人那听来的谣言，你就告诉她，‘你居然还信英国的话，你以为他爱你啊，爱你就不脱欧了，他只是想通过你插足你的家长。’记住，装得感慨一点。”

在这场故事或者事故里，显然不止上合有外援。第二天中午，上合接到了欧盟的短讯：“那话是不是布拉金斯基教你的？”  
上合回忆了一番，确定伊万没有要求她保密：“是又如何？”  
“好的，那么，麻烦你转告他一句话，‘你真的确定，那个游荡在欧洲上空的幽灵，会选择附着在欧盟身上？’”  
“什么意思？”  
传话筒A•欧洲联盟表示：“不知道，但亚瑟叔叔说，听不懂不要紧，完整转述就行。”  
传话筒B•上海合作组织对此倒是十分理解：“那么，我也有句话转述。”  
“什么？”  
“你居然还信英国的话，你以为他爱你啊，爱你就不脱欧了，他只是想通过你插足你的家长。唉，感慨.jpg”

当晚，王耀接到了弗朗西斯的电话，说是欧盟抱着手机在布鲁塞尔嚎啕大哭，把比利时小姐都惊着了。为了哄她，北约现场表演了一套格斗术，结果欧盟许是想起自己的欧盟联军计划，反而——或者，“果然”——更难过了，当场就打了个飞的，哭着跑回了巴黎。  
“上合到底为什么要说这个！？”  
王耀心中隐隐约约有个答案，但这显然不适合对弗朗西斯说，此刻的当务之急，还是要想办法把欧盟哄好：“这样吧，你和玛利亚说……”  
“说什么？”  
“其实，说出来她可能不信，但英国离开她，真的是是为了她好。”  
“哈？”  
“只有脱离了家长的庇佑，她才能变成一个独立自主的现代女性。”  
“……”  
“要知道，成长过程中，最难的就是突破舒适区，尽管英国内心也在滴血，但为了欧盟的未来，他只能忍痛离开。”  
“……你最近看了多少成功学？”  
“一点点。总之，世间最伟大的爱莫过于此，要知道，只有父母才会看着你远去的背影……”  
“停停停！你是想要欧盟也怀疑自己的父亲另有其人吗？”  
王耀敏锐地抓到了那个“也”，但他终究什么都没问。

不管怎么说，弗朗西斯暂时成功哄好了欧盟。而王耀，则决定去解决根本问题：“小和，过来！”  
“是！”  
“为什么要对欧盟说那话？”  
上合答得果断：“父亲教的！”  
“……”王耀不想评价俄国人和英国人的恶劣关系，“他让你说，你就说？”  
“对！”  
“你平时怎么没那么听话！”  
“因为父亲在帮我出头，”上合表现出了惊人的诚恳，“父亲说，英国造这种谣、欧盟传这种谣，性质都过于恶劣，不加量还击的话，他们一定还会再犯。”  
“……”  
“……”  
两人无声地对视着，直到王耀实在绷不住表情了：“所以说，这件事，到此为止了？”  
“父亲说，只要英国人不再搞事。”  
“……算了，”王耀无力地扶住了额头，“回屋去吧，小和，记住，以后不要参与造谣传谣。”  
上合乖巧地应了下来，回到自己房间后，她欢快地在自己床上打了个滚，然后打开手机，给伊万发了条语音：  
“成功过关！父亲，你的法子真棒！”

当晚，确定上合睡着后，王耀接通了视频，问伊万：“都是你教小和的吧。”  
“柳博奇卡的口才确实不太好。”  
“这是重点？”  
伊万笑了起来：“那什么才是重点，耀？”  
王耀怔了怔，伊万见状笑得更开心了：“根据欧盟的反击逻辑来看，英国只是随口胡说撞上了，他们都没细想。”  
“……那就好。”  
“别太担心，你哄好了欧盟，事情应该就到此为止了。”  
王耀疑惑道：“你确定？英国那么有口德？”  
“我警告过英国了，他再瞎说，我就让RT做个视频，讲述他当年如何加入欧盟、离间德法，顺带着帮他回顾一下自己失败的当爹史和失败的当三史。”  
“……”王耀立刻猜到了英国的对应“威胁”是什么，“谢谢，万尼亚。”  
伊万耸耸肩：“小事儿。对了，柳博奇卡的新航模做出来了，她什么时候再来莫斯科？”  
王耀嘴唇小幅度张合了几次，最终还是没有把那些话说出口，只道：“那……就让她去看看阅兵吧。”

不论背后有着怎样的交易，总之，这场风波看上去确实结束了。但如果一些国际组织足够细心的话，他们会发现，欧盟在自己管理的“国际联盟”小组里，置顶了一条不起眼的公告：  
“打击谣言，人人有责。”  
而在另一个小组“父母皆祸害”里，上合终于冒了泡，第一件事就是提问：  
“病友们，你们谁知道，‘意识形态缝合怪’是什么意思？”


End file.
